Saori Makishima
Saori Makishima (槇島 沙織, Makishima Saori?), is an avid fan of the otaku culture and is the moderator of "Otaku Girls Unite!", an online community centered on anime fans, as Saori Bajeena (沙織・バジーナ, Saori Bajīna?). Appearance She is a 15-year-old girl usually depicted wearing thick glasses, denim pants and a green long-sleeved plaid polo shirt. She also wears a yellow bandana on her head and usually sports her long hair in two ponytails, and in the anime she is seen to wear a long white dress with her hair let down when she's not with Kirino and/or Kuroneko. Saori is also noted for her height, which at 180 cm places her above a normal Japanese girl's height. She weighs 61 kg and her three sizes are 88/60/89 cm. Four years ago, she stands at 159.8 cm, and is a D cup.She is noted to be extremely pretty and refined Ojousama beneath her glasses and otaku clothes. Personality She possesses a sort of an alternate personality which emerges whenever she communicates through the Internet; Kyousuke notices this when he talked to her through a messaging service once and comments that she speaks (or types, rather) in a refined manner. However, when she talks to people over the phone or personally, she is more cheery and uses the copula "-de gozaru" to end her sentences. Also, her choice of honorifics are distinct between her two personalities; she usually uses "-sama" to refer to familiar persons online, and "-shi" elsewhere. Saori appears to be calm and collected at all times, even when relatively unfamiliar people insult her hobby. She is also seen to cherish the bonds she makes with close friends, to the point that she got mad (a rare occasion for someone like her) at Kirino for leaving without telling her friends about her decision. She dislikes her sister Kaori greatly due to a misunderstanding in the past; mainly the dissolving of ;Secret Garden' and abandoning her. As such, she was determined to form her own group 'Otaku Girls Unite' under encouragement from Kanata, who passed on her trademark round glasses to her. She then created the an outgoing personality Saori Bajeena 'to mask her usual shy self and created a forum to gather members for her group- all in all to show Kaori that she too, can stand on her own and don't need a sister like her. Plot 'The Fateful Offline Meeting After Kirino joins the "Otaku Girls Unite!" online community as "kiririn", Saori, as the moderator of the group, decides to hold an offline meeting for the members of the group to meet and greet each other personally. That event was held in one of Akihabara's maid cafes, and it turns out to be a success, except for Kuroneko and Kirino. She then decides to take the two along with her and holds a separate "after party" for the two and Kirino's brother Kyousuke, who came as Kirino's chaperone. Soon, Saori becomes friends with the two, although Kuroneko and Kirino did not get along with each other often. Trivia *"Bajeena" comes from the name "Quattro Bajeena" which is one of the pseudonyms of Char Aznable, a character from the Mobile Suit Gundam series. However, to avoid copyright infringement, the romanized spellings changed to Vageena in the anime series. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Makishimas